Personal flight has been an eternal dream and a recent reality. However, unlike birds, human beings have a low power-to-weight ratio, and personal flight has only been accomplished by developing machines using powerful engines and aerodynamic lifting surfaces, such as autogyro aircraft, fixed wing airplanes, and helicopters. Arguably, the closest experience to that of individual, unrestricted flight has been attained through the use of single passenger devices, consisting mainly of a flight pack or similar structure that fits on or around the torso of an individual.
Typically, flight packs include propulsion devices such as propellers, rotor blades, or rockets, which often require a highly flammable fuel in order to generate sufficient thrust for flight. In addition to having a reservoir of volatile fluid attached to the body of a pilot, the close proximity of the propeller, rotor blades, or rocket exhaust to the pilot further poses significant safety risks. Another drawback of such self-contained, single-passenger flight packs is that the pilot must support the entire weight of both the airframe and fuel on his back, which can be highly uncomfortable and places severe limits on operation duration and range. Moreover, the location of thrust forces and the weight distribution of the fuel and accompanying components in such designs increase instability during take-off and for the duration of the flight.
Existing single passenger devices suffer an additional major drawback, in that the fuselage, engine, electrical equipment, fuel, and flight instrumentation are all part of the aircraft. As a result of the added weight of these systems, a significant amount of engine output and fuel is required to generate sufficient thrust to achieve flight. This necessitates larger and heavier engines and, even then, the power-to-weight ratio is often quite low.
As an alternative to employing the combustion of volatile fluids to directly generate thrust, the high-pressurization of non-flammable fluids, such as water, has been proposed to create sufficient thrust in order to achieve flight. While the use of pressurized water may significantly reduce the above-mentioned safety risks, even water-propelled devices still have drawbacks in that the pressurization source must be carried into the air along with the fuselage and accompanying systems, contributing to a low power-to-weight ratio, and requiring larger engines in order to generate sufficient thrust.
It would be desirable to provide a single passenger aircraft that is safe, stable, and achieves a higher power-to-weight ratio than typical single-passenger devices. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a single passenger aircraft that provides maneuverability, vertical takeoff and landing, as well as practical flight range and duration.